No sería tan malo
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: One-Shot: Anzu comenzó mal su día de clases, no sólo por levantarse con el pie equivocado, sino que también es uno de "esos días"... ¿Qué harán sus amigos al respecto? ¿Qué hará él al respecto? No sería tan malo, claro, mientras él esté con ella.


**XD Para todos los que lean esto, puede que comprendan este sufrimiento tan grande por parte del sexo femenino u-u Ojalá que les guste, dedicado a las que sufren de vez en cuando por esto XD Yo incluyéndome claro XD**

**También puede que los hombres comprendan un poco el sufrimiento si tienen pareja XD**

No sería tan malo.

Cierta muchachita de cabellos castaños y cortos salía de su casa apresuradamente. No lo podía creer, la vida definitivamente estaba en su contra. Se había despertado tarde porque el maldito despertador no quiso sonar, el agua de la ducha le había salido heladísima, siendo que estaban en pleno invierno, además salió sin ningún abrigo por lo apurada que estaba.

Además… _Eso_.

Sí, _eso_. ¡No podía pasarle a ella! Además de que estaba nevando… Aceleró el paso hasta el punto de que todo su organismo doliera. Llegó finalmente para agarrar una bocanada de aire, mala idea, pues el aire estaba tan frío que logró atragantarse e hizo que comenzara a toser. La vida era cruel, definitivamente. Esos eran los pensamientos de la pobre castaña. Abrió pesadamente la puerta del salón mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies a su pupitre. Estaba congelada por la nieve que había logrado empaparla un poco. Todos la miraban con sorpresa y otros con burla. No le sorprendió, ¿qué tonta vendría sin abrigo al instituto y además tarde? Una vez más se insultó, también… Se abrazó el estómago con una mueca de dolor.

— Buenos días, Anzu.

— Hey, Anzu.

Alzó la vista para ver a Jonouchi, a Honda y a Yugi. Como siempre, le sonreían. Los maldijo por ser hombres, definitivamente no sabían cuánta suerte tenían. Forzó una sonrisa.

— Buenos días, chicos.

— ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? Usualmente eres tú la que nos regaña. — Preguntó intrigado el rubio.

—… Es una larga historia. — Suspiró. — ¿Cómo están?

— Mejor que tú, Anzu. — Comentó el castaño.

— Es verdad, estás pálida, y mojada por la nieve. — Acotó el rubio.

Yugi le extendió su abrigo con una sonrisa. La castaña correspondió su gesto.

— Gracias. — Se cubrió con ella.

— ¿No tienes ropa de repuesto? — Ella negó. — Diablos, nosotros tampoco para prestarte.

— Les agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero estoy bien. — Mintió.

Ellos asintieron y se fueron a sentar cuando el profesor llegó. No estuvo prestando atención toda la clase, estuvo manteniendo recostada su cabeza en el escritorio mientras se abrazaba el estómago. Soltó un leve gemido de dolor, detestaba aquello. Lo odiaba mucho, era peor que enfrentarse a Pegasus o a Bakura… Solo quería irse a casa y descansar, ella se iría contenta de la escuela, sin embargo, esta semana era la de repaso para los exámenes, no podía arriesgarse. Suspiró derrotada, no podía irse… Alzó la vista para fijar sus ojos azules en el pizarrón, comprendía de qué hablaba el profesor, lo había estudiado el día anterior. Se aprensó con más fuerza el vientre, evitando soltar algún quejido.

Yugi miraba de reojo a la pobre castaña, preguntándose por qué estaba tan adolorida. ¿Se habría caído en el camino? Así como él se planteaba preguntas, podía sentir la presencia de su otro yo a su lado, ambos mirando a Anzu removerse incómoda de su pupitre.

"_¿Qué le sucede?"_

— "_Ni idea. Tal vez deba preguntarle… Aunque siempre nos miente"._ — Hizo una leve mueca. El faraón lo miró con sorpresa, sin esperar que Anzu llegara a mentirles a ellos. — _"No me malentiendas. Quiero decir… Que a Anzu no le gusta que nos preocupemos de ella, es por eso que usa excusas para fingir que está bien"._ — Aclaró su descendiente. El espíritu asintió con la cabeza, para luego dirigir nuevamente su vista en la castaña. — _"… ¿Qué tal si le preguntas tú? Después de todo, ustedes se comparten muchos secretos."_ — Rió internamente. Yami le miró con una ceja alzada.

"… _¿De qué hablas?"_

— "_Ustedes fueron al museo y días después Anzu y tú parecían muy pegados a sí mismos."_ — Sonrió viendo al faraón ponerse un poco incómodo. No le podía esconder nada, él tenía sentimientos por Anzu, y al parecer, se los transmitió a su otro yo, en cierto modo, no le molestaba para nada imaginarse al par juntos, se veían bien como pareja.

"_¿Es enserio?"_

No pudo evitar reírse, había olvidado que compartían sus pensamientos, podían oírse perfectamente. Vio al antiguo rey sonrojarse un poco e hizo una mueca. Eso definitivamente no se veía en estos días… Ver a Yami avergonzado, era algo que nunca nadie había visto, excepto Yugi.

Ambos reaccionaron al oír el timbre de descanso. El profesor se fue, Jonouchi y Honda se reunieron con Yugi.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Anzu? — Preguntó el rubio.

— Sí… Tan solo mírenla. — Señaló el castaño a la ojiazul que mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el dolor.

—… Esto me es familiar. — Comentó el rubio. Caminó hacia la castaña, con sus dos amigos siguiéndolo.

Anzu sintió a sus amigos acercarse y alzó la vista débilmente. Jonouchi estaba en el medio de Yugi y Honda.

—… ¿Qué sucede, chicos? — Preguntó con la voz cansada.

— Anzu… No me digas que es _eso_. — Jonouchi la miró con curiosidad.

.

.

.

Los colores no tardaron en subirse a su rostro. Ra, ¿por qué a ella? ¿Y cómo diantres sabía eso él?

—… Huh…

— ¿Eso? ¿Qué es "_eso_", Jonouchi-kun? — Preguntó el tricolor menor confundido.

— Ya saben…— Le susurró algo en el oído y Honda se acercó a ambos para oír. Luego de muchos murmullos, Yugi se sonrojó y Honda miró con cierta curiosidad a la castaña, quien estaba hecha una vergüenza.

— ¡AH! ¡¿_Eso_?! — Miró a Anzu. —… Pero…— Se rascó la mejilla con el dedo índice, nervioso. — No logro entender qué tiene que ver con el dolor que sientes para moverte así.

— Son los cólicos del período menstrual. — Informó el rubio. Todos lo miraron, mientras que Anzu miraba el suelo. — Hace un par de meses, averigüé eso de Shizuka, la pobre no soporta esos dolores. Me dijo que para las mujeres es el dolor más insoportable de todos.

Yugi hizo una mueca, preocupado por aquellos dolores. ¿Cómo podía hacer para que despareciera?

Por otro lado, el espíritu del rompecabezas, que estaba detrás de Yugi, había escuchado toda la explicación de Jonouchi. Así que de _eso_ se trataba… No había entendido del todo la explicación de Jonouchi, pero gracias a los pensamientos que le rodeaban a su compañero, pudo hacerlo. Sintió un poco de vergüenza al principio, pero se borró rápidamente al oír sobre los dolores que le causaban a la pobre ojiazul.

—… Es un poco vergonzoso, Jou. — Le miró con cierto reproche.

— Disculpa, Anzu. — Se rió. — Pero es obvio, al menos para mí. — Al ver que a la chica no le parecía gracioso, borró su sonrisa y la miró seriamente. — ¿Tanto duele?

Yugi miró al espíritu que estaba sus espaldas, que parecía ansioso por su respuesta. Se le veía abatido.

—…— Suspiró. — No te imaginas cuánto. — Se volvió a abrazar el estómago.

— Además te mojaste por la nieve. — Hizo una mueca el castaño. — Hoy nos toca educación física. Usualmente dejas tus útiles un día antes. Deberías revisar si esta vez lo hiciste.

La castaña alzó la vista y se sorprendió. Era cierto, uno o dos días antes de que les tocara actividad física, dejaba su ropa antes en su casillero, porque podría olvidarla en casa. Se puso de pie y salió del salón caminando de una forma inestable. Todos la siguieron con la mirada.

"_¿Qué tiene que ver el frío con los cólicos?"_

— "_Al parecer, aumentan con las bajas temperaturas"_ — Le contestó mentalmente el tricolor.

"… _¿Por qué no se va a casa?"_

—… "_No le veo mucho la diferencia, sus padres no están en la ciudad, nadie cuida de ella en estas fechas." _— Pensó con tristeza.

El faraón miró con tristeza el camino que había tomado la castaña.

.

.

.

Para su gran alivio, si tenía su ropa deportiva en su casillero. Se la colocó cuando tocó educación física, maldijo a sus amigos, pues ellos no la habían traído para hacerle compañía y el profesor había sido llamado a una reunión, por lo tanto estaban todos los estudiantes en la cancha jugando. De vez en cuando se escapaba para sentarse en la banca con los chicos, pero sus compañeros siempre insistían en sacarla de allí.

— ¡Mazaki! ¡Juguemos volleyball! — La arrastraron nuevamente a la cancha.

La pobre apenas enfocaba la vista, le había dado fiebre por haber estado mucho tiempo empapada. Se tambaleó y se liberó del agarre de su compañera.

— ¿Mazaki?

—Lo siento, Komori… Pero no me siento bien…— Sonrió débilmente. El chico la miró con comprensión.

—… Bien, descan…-

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, calló cuando una pelota se estrelló contra el pecho de la castaña, el golpe había sido tan duro que logró arrancarle la respiración un poco y calló al suelo. Yugi se colocó de pie, junto con Honda y Jonouchi al presenciar la escena. Fijaron su vista en la chica que había lanzado la pelota. Era Matsui Ako, una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes.

— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, Matsui?! — Le gritó el rubio.

La chica se rió.

— ¿Qué? Solo trataba de eliminar a los bichos raros. — Se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Anzu! — El tricolor corrió hacia ella.

—… Eso dolió…— Murmuró levemente tratando de sentarse.

—… Oh, no…— Murmuró el tricolor al sentir el aura asesina de su otro yo.

— ¡Siempre lastimas a Anzu! ¡Te las verás con nosotros! — Le reclamó Honda.

— Uy, qué miedo. Los perros falderos siguiendo a su estúpida dueña. — Se cruzó de brazos. — Aunque… ¿No debería ser al revés? Los dueños cuidando a su perr…-

— ¡No te atrevas a insultar…-!— Le iba a gritar Jonouchi, sin embargo…

Un sonoro golpe resonó por el lugar. Anzu miraba con desconcierto y a la vez con miedo al espíritu del rompecabezas, que había cogido el balón y se lo había devuelto a la pelirroja. Sí, pero en el rostro. Jonouchi no cabía de la sorpresa y Honda estaba con la boca abierta. Yami miró con advertencia a la chica que había caído al suelo y comenzó a quejarse del ardor de su rostro por el gran pelotazo.

— ¡Muto! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema…-?!

— ¡¿Cuál es el tuyo, mocosa mimada?! — Le devolvió en un grito.

Todo el público permanecía quieto, temiendo a la "nueva faceta de Yugi".

— ¡Eres un…!

— No me interesan tus insultos, Matsui. — Le interrumpió con irritación. — Además, alégrate. Al menos gracias al golpe, logré mejorar la forma de tu rostro. — Le dio la espalda para coger en brazos a la castaña.

—… ¡Q-Qué…! ¡T-Tú…!

Jonouchi y Honda siguieron a Yami y a Anzu.

— ¡No debiste hacer eso, viejo!

— ¿Yugi te lo permitió?

— Le dio igual las consecuencias. — Fue lo único que contestó el irritado espíritu. — Me lo permitió, aunque después me regañará por haberme pasado de la raya. — Murmuró mientras miraba a Anzu, que también le miraba con cierta curiosidad. — ¿Estás bien?

—… Huh… Sí… Supongo.

—… Te llevaré a casa.

— ¡¿Qué…?!

— No estarás así, todo el día. — Dijo. — Jonouchi, Honda… ¿Pueden traerme las cosas de Yugi y las de Anzu?

Ellos asintieron, no querían seguir viendo al espíritu de peor humor…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Debes tener frío.

— Un poco.

El chico llevaba en su espalda a una castaña que utilizaba sus abrigos, tanto su chaqueta escolar como el otro que era más grueso para calentarla.

— ¿Un poco? Solo llevas puesta la camisa escolar… Lo siento.

Yami siguió caminando, ignorando el viento frío que golpeaba el rostro de ambos. Al menos no estaba nevando como en la mañana.

—… No es nada, Anzu.

—… Yugi se meterá en problemas por…-

— Le pediré disculpas después… Lo que importa es que te mejores.

—… Estoy bien.

— Oí que con estas temperaturas, el dolor es insoportable.

La castaña se sonrojó.

—… ¡¿Escuchaste todo?! — El chico asintió con la cabeza, dejando a una pobre ojiazul muerta de la vergüenza.

—… ¿Es aquí? — Señaló la casa. Ella asintió y le entregó las llaves para que entrara.

Apenas entraron, Anzu se bajó de la espalda del faraón y salió corriendo a encender la estufa. Una vez hecho se sentó en frente de ella y se abrazó las rodillas, buscando calor. Yami apreció ese acto, parecía una niña. La acompañó hasta sentarse a su lado.

— Jonouchi y Honda dijeron que vendrían después. — Comentó. Anzu le miró.

—… ¿Por qué?

— Porque Jonouchi tiene una medicina para… Tus cólicos.

—… Mm. — Murmuró tras acostarse por completo en el suelo.

— ¿Qué haces?

— La estufa tardará en calentar la casa, pero el suelo está tibio. — Murmuró tras apegarse más al suelo tapizado.

Yami se acercó y la levantó para que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo.

— No hagas eso, te sentirás peor.

Anzu solo soltó un quejido. El tricolor hizo una mueca y la cargó para depositarla en el sofá. Se arrodilló en frente de la joven recostada.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—… Pues…— Se sonrojó. Ra, quería que la tierra se la traga y la escupiera al otro lado del mundo. ¿Cómo podía pedirle…?—… No lo sé… Dudo que…

— Anzu, haré lo que sea para que te sientas mejor.

—… Pues…— Lo miró con los ojos cristalinos, su vista se nublaba, la fiebre era leve comparado con el insoportable dolor en su vientre. — Huh… ¿Puedo contarte algo?

—… ¿Qué es? — La miró con interés.

—… La primera vez… Que me sucedió esto… Cuando…— Su sonrojo aumentó. —… Llegó mi primer período menstrual… Estaba sola en casa, nadie me había informado sobre el tema… Estaba asustada… Tenía once años…— Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. — Me asusté mucho. Creí que me moriría cuando me llegó el dolor… Luego al día siguiente, mamá volvió de viaje…— Sollozó, para luego reírse. — Y me explicó y yo me relajé, pues no pensaba morirme así…— Yami se sentía un poco triste, era aterrador estar solo y no saber nada de su propio cuerpo, ¿verdad? — Y siempre me daba un té relajante para que me mantuviera caliente y que el dolor no aumentara… También… Me acariciaba el estómago cuando el dolor era demasiado…— Suspiró. — Ahora… Me siento un poco sola en esta casa.

—… ¿Y…?

— Cuando estoy con ustedes estoy bien. — Contestó, sabiendo lo que pensaba. — Ustedes siempre estarán ahí para mí… Aunque…— Lo miró con tristeza. —… Puede que tú te vayas, Yami.

—… Anzu…— Murmuró.

— Pero siempre estarás en mi corazón. — Volvió a sonreír. — Incluso si eres un faraón desde hace miles de años… Siempre serás importante para mí…— Suspiró entrecortadamente.

—… ¿Tanto te duele? — Le miró con cierta preocupación, además de que quería alejar el pensamiento de que él tendría que irse algún día.

— Pues…— Se rió de manera forzosa. — Si tomó un té de hierbas puede que me sienta mejor…

—… Anzu… ¿Puedo?

— ¿Puedes? ¿Puedes qué…?

La pregunta terminó en el aire, pues una cálida mano se posó en su estómago, acariciándolo suavemente. Los colores subieron en el rostro pálido de la castaña, el faraón lo notó y también se puso un poco nervioso.

—… ¿Es incómodo?

— ¡No, no! — Sonrió con timidez, aunque por el mareo y sus ojos cristalinos, se le escapó una lágrima de su ojo derecho.

—… ¿Segura?

— Sí, no te preocupes. — Se rió y luego miró el techo. —… Gracias.

—… No es nada, es lo mínimo que…-

— Lo digo por todo, faraón. — Susurró con una sonrisa. — Gracias.

Tal vez... Tener esos dolores no sería tan malo... Claro, él estando a su lado...

El espíritu prefirió no seguir comentando. Estuvo unos quince minutos acariciando el estómago de la bailarina, hasta que escuchó su calmado compás de respiración y notó que se había quedado dormida. Una vez más en el día, la cargó en sus brazos y subió hasta su habitación, tardó un poco, pues era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de la castaña, hasta que notó su habitación. La depositó en su cama y él se sentó en el borde, admirando su rostro.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro, no estaba acostumbrado a sentir ese tipo de cosas… Demasiadas emociones nuevas en un día, y estaba exhausto. Dormir en el cuerpo de su compañero no le haría mal…

.

.

.

— Hubiera sido mejor decirnos que no viniéramos. — Susurró el rubio.

— Jonouchi…— Bufó el castaño.

— Lo siento, lo siento… Pero después los despertamos, cuando el té esté listo. — Prefirió.

Honda asintió y dejó la habitación. Jonouchi se quedó observando un momento más a Anzu y a Yami dormir uno al lado de otro como dos niños. No pudo evitar sonreír y salió de la habitación.

_Fin._

**Me uní a fanfiction el 11/02/2011… Hoy cumplo tres años como escritora… Aunque la próxima semana cumpliré años de verdad xD 18/02 nació su gran escritora :'D Buajaja queda poquito pronto seré más grande ;w; jajaja Ojalá que les haya gustado, en honor a otro aniversario de fanfiction**

**Fighting!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
